Guiding Lightning
by KobuZero
Summary: Three years after the l'Cie adventure, Lightning has returned to the Guardian Corps and Cocoon's citizens are adapting to their new lives on Pulse. Lightning gets a report that the Crystal Pillar has been active. Could this mean Fang and Vanille have finally returned? A Lightning x Vanille story


**_A/N Hello everyone! This is my first Lightning x Vanille fic, although I am not new to the idea of the pairing. There is just not enough of this pairing in our fandom and I felt that had to be remedied, so here is this. It will probably go on for quite some time since I have a nice plan for it. Enjoy everyone!_**

* * *

"_You can do it!" The redhead called as she waved her staff and sent a healing spell toward Lightning, who had just been barraged by a hail of bullets that brought her down to her knee. _

_ The feeling of magic washed over her, cleansed her wounds, and renewed the fire in her heart. _

_No... it can't... end like this. Lightning thought._

_Her eyes narrowed as the smoke burned her eyes when she focused them on her target. Through the smoke Lightning charged the Psi-Com soldiers in full force, as Hope and Vanille continued to support her with their healing magic. Both of them cheered her on, and sustained her endless assault on the ones who guarded the heart of Eden, and Orphan. _

_Never faltering, never letting her down._

_Thank you, Vanille..._

* * *

Lightning stared out over the ocean at the horizon where the sun was setting.A blended palette of rosy pinks, sapphire blues, and orange hues stretched across the sky that reflected off the surface of the crystal clear Pulsian waters. A gentle breeze buffeted her cape slightly and it brushed her arm. The former soldier looked over her shoulder, hoping that someone was there, but she wasn't.

It was so strange. How someone she had come know so fondly, could just disappear in the blink of an eye...

When she looked over her shoulder she caught sight of her former home, Cocoon. Held up by the giant crystal pillar that Fang and Vanille and created to stop it from falling. The artificial planet still glowed with life, all of its inhabitants spared of their unwilling sacrifice to the fal'Cie to bring back the Maker.

Not far from her, the others of her little group stood. Celebrating, chatting, and enjoying their newfound freedom from the chains of what they thought was an inescapable destiny. But through perseverance they overcame the odds that were stacked against them, and their world had been spared from destruction.

But even now, they knew it was only a matter of time before the crystal pillar's strength would wane, and the mechanical planet would descend to the surface of Pulse. With the reign of the fal'Cie coming to and end the new leaders of Cocoon opted to move its citizens to the surface of Pulse. To begin life anew...

"Hey! Sis, come on!" Serah called as she waved her arms to get Lightning's attention.

Lightning nodded and followed the group quietly. Her mind continuing to wander over the events that led to this moment. Still even as she followed her friends, her eyes remained on the pillar, hoping that maybe Fang and Vanille could return as well, and leave the pillar standing. But she knew that wasn't how it could be.

Sazh led the way toward a small airship that landed before them. It was a Guardian Corps ship, sent to bring them back to Cocoon for the time being. Somehow Lightning felt that it just wouldn't be the same...

Distantly Lightning watched out the window of the airship as she took her seat, burning the memory of this evening into her memory. The gentle hum of the airship's engines fireing up did nothing to drown out her thoughts. The airship took off and ascended into the skies above Pulse with Lightning still gazing out the window thoughtfully.

_I wonder... How long will it be before they return from their crystal stasis? I hope I'll be here, no...I will be here... Just like you always were for me..._

* * *

_~ Three Years Later ~_

The new Guardian Corps central office was teaming with life that morning as Lightning walked in through the main door. Sipping her morning coffee as she went through the usual security checks, and then passed through the main lobby and down the main central hallway that led to her office.

As always, her morning consisted of paperwork. Not the most fun or exciting task, but it suited her since she wasn't exactly awake yet. It would be highly embarrassing to try and chase down criminals with her eyes while still waking up.

On her desk sat a small stack of papers that required her attention, so without wasting any time the soldier sat down in her big cushy chair and began going through them all. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Reports on Operation Pulse Monsters. The Guardian Corps was on constant watch when it came to keeping the peace between the native Pulsian creatures and the former Cocoon citizens. So far they had managed to establish a boundary between them, and kept the creatures contained in their natural environments, but still took precautions to make sure that they never made contact with humans.

The rest of the files were reports on the progression of new buildings, towns and transportation. None of which listed anything out of the ordinary. The town in which she resided which they had named New Bodhum was already a bustling little place, although still small just like the original Bodhum. Other cities had already begun to thrive as well, and now the Corps was helping with the construction of important buildings, road ways, and public transportation for those who preferred a safer method of travel than going out on their own.

At the very bottom of the stack, was one that actually caught Lightning's attention. It was a report from the field where they welcomed new inhabitants to Pulse. Apparently, the pillar had been active, and recently. The report stated that it had glowed for only a few moments and then gone dormant again.

Lightning's eyes widened, as realization set in. Could it be? Could they have...woken up? There was only one way to know...

* * *

Hope sat on the couch in Lightning's living room. He was staying here until his father was able to move to their new home on Pulse. But that task had become a daunting one since all the paper work seemed to take forever. The T.V. in front of him flickered as he played one of the many video games that he and Light had purchased for their own entertainment.

Lightning came through the door, earlier than usual. In fact...he wasn't sure she had been gone for more than an hour that morning.

"Light? You're home early." He said curiously, setting the controller on the coffee table.

"That's because I'm not staying." Lightning said as she strolled across the living room to her own room. Hope followed her to continue their conversation. "So then why are you home?"

"To pack." Lightning replied simply as she set a small duffel bag on her bed and set about packing the bare minimum of necessities.

Now Hope was really confused. "For what?"

"I'm going to the pillar. You can either stay here of go stay with Serah. Don't eat the entire kitchen and don't go wandering around at night." Lightning sounded like a mother figure as she finished packing in only a few minutes.

She closed the door on Hope, who continued to ask questions from the other side while Lightning changed into more travel suited clothing. Which was a pair of dark colored jeans, and a darker version of her uniform that still sported her cape and shoulder pad. This version however came with detachable sleeves which she left on for now.

"Why are you going to the pillar?"

"Because it was active according to a report."

"So you think they might have woken up?"

"I don't know for sure, but that's what I'm hoping."

"Can't we go with you?"

"I'd rather not risk it if its something dangerous somehow."

"But then we should be there to help you."

Lightning opened the door and pushed past Hope who was giving her the "we're family so we should stick together" look.

"No Hope, you stay here. Tell Serah I'm gone. I'll come right back, I just want to see it for myself. Besides there is a whole platoon of Guardian Corps soldiers stationed there. I'll be fine.

"If something happens to you..." Hope trailed off.

"I'll be fine. You stay here and be safe." Lightning said as she gently placed a hand on Hope's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay... Be careful."

Lightning only nodded and then turned for the door, grabbing her keys and bag before checking to make sure her gun blade was secured. Once outside she calmly breathed in the crisp ocean air, walking down the steps from her house out to the small street where her motorcycle was parked. There were other more advanced ways of getting around, but Lightning preferred this one. It was small, maneuverable, and highly efficient on resources.

The soldier carefully strapped her duffle bag to the back of the vehicle and then slid her leg over the side of the bike. She reached into her coat pocket to retrieve a pair of sunglasses, and before putting them on she took one last look out over the sea. The morning sun made the water sparkle and shine, much like someone she knew...

Before she could slip into some long daydream Lightning shook her thoughts away and donned her glasses. The engine of her motorcycle roared to life and she was off, following the freshly paved road that led out to the new highway. It was a long stretch of road that passed by each of the new cities of Pulse. It sat on high stilt-like pillars so that no monsters where able to cross it and possibly cause problems for human travelers.

Lightning was happy to find the road void of any other traffic, so she could fly as fast as she wanted, with nothing in front of her. Even with her moving at a decent pace the trip would still take her a few hours. But she was alright with this idea. It gave her time to think and mull over her plan of action. What would she do if Vanille and Fang did wake up? Could she handle seeing them again after so long? These where only a couple of the questions that flowed through her mind.

The scenery flew past her and changed ever so slightly as she moved but she was so lost in her contemplations that she barely noticed. But still she kept her eyes mostly fixed on her target, the pillar that held up Cocoon. Where with any luck, Fang and Vanille awaited her...

As the road began to twist and turn, Lightning found herself lulled into daydreaming state. She was still fully aware of her surroundings, but her mind began to wander. It had been three years since her adventure across Pulse with the other l'Cie. All of whom she grew to love and cherish as family, even Snow despite how much he got her nerves at times. But her mind always paused on Vanille, and to this day the soldier could never quite pinpoint why. Perhaps it was what drove her now. But Vanille had always stood out to Lightning despite the fact that they never really talked on their journey. The few times that they did had been pleasant aside from their first meeting when they had been branded. Back then, Lightning hadn't realized it, but Vanille was reaching out to her, trying to keep everyone together and happy. ..

That night on the Vile Peeks, Vanille had tried so hard to keep them together, and help Lightning understand their focus. But Lightning had been blinded at the time. Blinded by her own guilt about not being able to protect Serah, and her own fear of the unknown fate that lay ahead of her at the time. Even if the girl hadn't known it, she had left an impact on Lightning. One that had lasted this long and never once faded. Not a day had gone by since their confrontation with Orphan, and their sacrifice...that Lightning hadn't thought of Vanille.

The two Oerbans sacrificed themselves for the sake of Cocoon, but now there was a chance that they might have returned. At least, that's what Lightning hoped for...

_Will I see you again, Vanille?_

* * *

**_A/N: I know this is a short first chapter but I really like it. I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it. Thank you very much to my good friend Ceru for inspiring the title :)_**

**_If you liked this, or didn't like it, leave me your thoughts! I'd love to hear from you. Thank you everyone!_**


End file.
